Through with you
by Nivis
Summary: Draco muss eine Beziehung zu Harry beenden obwohl er es nicht will...seine Gefühle verfasst er in einem Brief (ich hasse Summarys >


Titel: Through with you  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Akagi  
  
E-mail: AkagiChan@gmx.net  
  
Raiting: PG  
  
Inhalt: Draco muss eine Beziehung zu Harry beenden obwohl er es nicht will...seine Gefühle verfasst er in einem Brief (ich hasse Summarys )  
  
Genre: Songfic; Drama/Romance  
  
Warnung: /  
  
Anmerkungen: Ähm ..also...ich hab grade langweile und schau den ganzen abend schon n H/D Musikvideo zu dem Lied "Through with you" von Maroon5...und da ich länger keine Songfic mehr geschreibselt hab...naja so enstand die hier halt...^^°° toll ist die Story nicht...und noch dazu nicht gebetat...meine Beta ist zur Zeit mit ner anderen FF von mir beschäftigt und ich wollte die Story auch nicht mehr verändern...ich hab sie einfach so geschrieben wie sie mir in den Sinn kam und die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik so gut es ging selbst überprüft...eventuelle Fehler und Zusammenhangslosigkeit bitte ich zu verzeihen ^^ R&R please  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy gehören nicht mir sondern J.K Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Fic keinerlei Geld sondern schreibe sie nur zu meinem Vergnügen.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Can you see me  
  
Floating above your head  
  
As you lay in bed  
  
Thinking about everything  
  
That you did not do  
  
Cause saying I love you  
  
Has nothing to do with meaning it  
  
Schnee...  
  
Eis...  
  
Kälte...  
  
Es ist unglaublich wie ähnlich mir diese Dinge sind. So ähnlich...und doch...so anders.  
  
Mein Blick folgt den Schneeflocken die langsam, unschuldig, zu Boden sinken. Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt bei dir...Du...  
  
Was du wohl grade tust? Schlafen vermutlich...nichts wissend von dem Entschluss den ich gerade treffe...hier versteckt in der Dunkelheit...der Dunkelheit, die mich umgibt wenn du nicht bei mir bist...mein Licht  
  
Die schwarzen Schemen über dem Bett, die mich sonst immer zu erdrücken scheinen, wirken so weit von mir entfernt...so wie alles...und dennoch glaube ich zu sehen wie sie die Form deines Gesichtes annehmen...deine grünen, wundervollen Augen, die wie leuchtende, scharfkantige Smaragde mein Herz durchbohrten...selbst jetzt lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe...  
  
Es ist so viel passiert was nicht hätte passieren dürfen...aber ändern kann ich nichts mehr...es ist zu spät...ich habe es beendet...  
  
  
  
And I don't trust you  
  
Cause every time you're here  
  
Your intentions are unclear  
  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
  
That I know will never come  
  
I used to think you were the one  
  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all  
  
Dein Vertrauen habe ich nicht verdient...ich nicht...ich...grausam, skrupellos, herzlos...das bin "Ich"...der Muster Malfoy...die Perfektion...verboten zu fühlen...verboten zu lieben...verboten zu leben...  
  
Immer wenn wir zusammen waren, gelang es meine Absichten zu verbergen...dabei waren sie so klar...so offensichtlich...müssen mir förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen sein...  
  
Und doch...du sahst sie nie...in deiner Naivität erkanntest du sie nicht...Du warst es...ich wollte dich...wollte dich besitzen, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers...konnte nur noch an dich denken...du warst meine einzige Absicht...und ich weiß...ich verdiene dich nicht...habe dich nie verdient...  
  
Ich weiß das du immer auf mich gewartet hast...du es noch immer tust...aber ich komme nicht wieder...dein Warten ist umsonst...gib es auf...lerne zu leben...ohne mich...  
  
You ain't ever coming back to me  
  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
  
You take my hand just to give it back  
  
No other lover has ever done that  
  
Ich werde nie vergessen wie ich dich das erste Mal sah...was ich damals empfand...die Wärme...dieses Licht...ich wusste das du das Gegenstück warst das ich schon immer gesucht habe...  
  
Du bist das Licht, wo ich die Nacht bin  
  
Wo ich Kälte hinterlasse, lässt du Flammen lodern  
  
Harry Potter...mein Gegenstück...mein Führer...mein Engel...mein Alles...  
  
Ich bot dir meine Hand an, meine Freundschaft, mein Innerstes...bot dir MICH... Doch du lehntest ab...und ich zerbrach...aber ich spielte mein Spiel...ließ ich in dem Glauben das ich dich hasste...Aber ich habe dich nie gehasst...kann es auch jetzt nicht...werde es nie können...  
  
Do you remember The way we used to melt  
  
Do you remember how it felt  
  
When I touched you  
  
Oh cause I remember very well  
  
Ich frage mich an was du dich erinnern wirst wenn ich dein Leben verlassen habe...Wirst du mich ganz und gar vergessen? Wirst du dich nur an unsere unzähligen Streitereien erinnern?  
  
Diese Streitereien die ich liebte...wenn wir uns im Eifer des Gefechts nahe kamen...deine grünen Augen nur noch mich sahen...auch wenn ihr Blick von Hass getränkt war...ich bemerkte es nicht...Deine Nähe, deine Wärme war alles was in diesen Momenten für mich zählte...  
  
Oder wirst du niemals vergessen wie ich in deinen Händen geschmolzen bin...wie es sich anfühlte als unsere Lippen zum ersten Mal aufeinander trafen? Oder unsere Hände den Körper des anderen im Dunkeln erkundeten? Wirst du es nie vergessen so wie ich es nie vergessen werde...?  
  
  
  
And how long has it been  
  
Since someone let you in  
  
Has given what I gave to you  
  
And at night when you sleep  
  
Do you dream I would be there  
  
Just for a minute or two do you?  
  
Ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt einfach zu dir gehen...dich in die Arme schließen, dich küssen, vergessen was ich zu tun habe und dich lieben...wäre es auch das letzte Mal...ich brauche dich...so wie du mich brauchst...und dennoch...kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben...  
  
Ich will nicht gehen...verstehst du? Du bist alles für mich...ohne dich bin ich nichts...eine leblose Hülle...ein Wrack...Lächle noch einmal für mich mein Engel...ich will dich lächelnd in Erinnerung behalten...bis ich zu dir zurückkehren kann...  
  
  
  
You ain't ever coming back to me  
  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
  
You take my hand just to give it back  
  
No other lover has ever done that  
  
Ich weiß...du wirst mich hassen für das was ich dir antun werde...ich verdiene es nicht anders...aber ich bete...hoffe...flehe...das du mich zu dir zurückkehren lässt wenn ich es kann  
  
Und auch wenn ich dich zerbrechen lassen muss...du wegen mir leidest...es...ist besser so... glaub mir...vertrau mir nur noch einmal  
  
Harry...  
  
  
  
Heartache heartache I just have so much  
  
A simple love with a complex touch  
  
There is nothing you can say or do  
  
I called to let you know I'm through with you  
  
Was ist das...dieser stechende Schmerz in meiner Brust?  
  
Ich weiß es...doch trotzdem erscheint es so unvertraut...als du bei mir warst musste ich es nicht fühlen...hatte es fast vergessen...  
  
Es war alles so einfach...  
  
Nein...es war nie einfach...es war kompliziert...aber es war gut so wie es war...ich kann und will dich nicht verlassen...und ich weiß das du mich nicht gehen lassen willst...aber du kannst nichts tun...es ist die letzte Lösung...  
  
Aber dennoch...auch wenn ich dich heute verlasse...will ich das du weißt das ich dich liebe  
  
Immer geliebt habe...  
  
Immer lieben werde...  
  
Du warst mehr als nur ein Liebhaber...  
  
Warte auf mich Harry...mein Alles...mein Leben  
  
-*-*-*- 


End file.
